1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a signal generating method of a broadcasting receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to a broadcasting receiving apparatus, an external apparatus, a signal generating method, and a signal receiving method, which allocate a white space region to prevent interference in broadcasting tuning frequency from occurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
WiFi frequency, which has recently been widely used, has a frequency band of 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz and has strong linearity and weak diffractive properties on high frequency characteristics. Therefore, communication quality characteristics are affected in these used frequency spaces.
In recent years, as communication usage of devices is increased, available frequency becomes insufficient. Therefore, to efficiently use frequency, methods, which allocate the remaining neighboring frequency bands other than the frequency band used in a television (TV) to other devices, have been discussed. Such a frequency band is referred to as an idle band or a white space. The policy that permits the white space to other devices has been promoted in Europe.
In response to using this white space band, frequency exhaustion is expected to be solved to a certain degree. Further, since frequency of a TV band having a high diffractive property can be used, quality deterioration may be somewhat solved according space characteristics in high frequency.
However, in response to the other devices using the white frequency band to the frequency used in a TV is affected, and thus a screen may be broken or a channel may be skipped.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for solving an occurrence of interference in the frequency used in a TV in response to the devices using the frequency of the white space band.